Truth or Dare
by AParselmouthsPatronous
Summary: Set in an AU HBP. pairings H/G and R/Hr. Just another truth or dare story, but with a different ending to any I've seen before. Please Read and Review!


**So, I know there are lots of these around, but I wanted my own version, and (****I think) this one has an unexpected ending**

**Disclaimer - insert usual stuff here about not owning anything you recognise**

**Truth or Dare**

Harry yawned loudly and sighed as he set down his books. "I'm bored" he moaned. "I'm bored and tired and fed up of bloody studying all the time. I mean, the NEWT's aren't even until next year, so why the bloody hell do all the teachers keep giving us all this damn homework?"

"Don't ask me mate" said his best friend, Ronald Weasley from beside him. "I'm even further behind than you"

"I know, tell me about it" said Seamus, coming up behind Harry's chair with Dean and Lavender. "I mean, this is supposed to be the Easter holidays. Not the Easter do-more-work-as-if-it's-going-to-go-out-of-fashion-days. I mean, come on!"

There was a pause then;

"I know!" said Lavender brightly "lets play truth or dare"

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Hold on" said Ron "What's truth or dare?" Hermione started to explain "Well, Ron, it's a muggle game where you choose someone to go first, and they pick someone and have to ask them if they want to choose truth, dare, double dare, or kiss. If they choose truth then they have to answer any question of the persons choice - truthfully. If they choose dare they have to do the dare, obviously. If they choose double dare then they have to do the dare and choose someone to do it with them. So they both have to do the dare. And if they choose kiss than they have to kiss someone of the opposite sex of the persons choice. If they refuse to do are say as they were told, then there is usually a forfit of some kind."

"Sound brilliant!" said Ron enthusiastically "When do we start?"

"Well, Ron, we really should be studying..."

"Please, Hermione." wheedled Harry "We haven't had a break in ages!"

"All right" sighed Hermione, after a short pause"But not for too long!"

"Excellent!" said Dean enthusiastically. Then he paused "Do we want people from other houses to play as well?" he asked.

"That sounds like a good idea!" said Harry. 2Lets meet in, say, ten minutes, in the room of requirement, with as many people as you can round up"

"Cool" said Ron "Lets go".

On the way out of the portrait hole, Harry spotted Ginny. "Hey, Gin !" he called over to her "Come play truth or dare with us"

"Sounds good" she replied "Where?"

"Room of requirement, ten minutes."

"Cool, I'll be there".

He turned round to find Hermione grinning at him "Harry?" she asked him gently "Do you like Ginny?"

He paused for a minute, and then said softly "Yeah, I reckon I do"

"Okay" she replied "Just wondered".

Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the room of requirement. In the group were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Ginny from the common room, but also a few more Gryffindors, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, the Creevey brothers and Neville. From Ravenclaw, Cho, Luna and Michael Corner, and from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Ernie Macmillan. There were at least twenty of them.

"Right then" said Lavender. Does every one know how to play?" Everyone acknowledged that they did and she continued. "Right, we need to choose a forfit"

"How about they have to go around looking like a member of the opposite sex for the whole week" suggested Katie

"No, I've got a better idea. How about they have to take off an item of clothing?" suggested Seamus. There was a slight pause, and then Dean said " I think that's a brilliant idea." There was a general - if reluctant - murmur of consent.

"Wight, who's going to choose first?" asked Lavender.

"How about you, since you came up with the idea?" suggested Dean.

"Okay, then I choose...Seamus. Truth, dare, double dare, kiss."

"Dare" he said, grinning.

"Okay, then" said Lavender "I dare you to tell McGonagle to her face that you think she is hot. Right now. We'll use a spell to watch what you're doing"

"Okay" he said. Hermione cast the charm and Seamus set off. As he arrived at the door to her office, he calmly knocked. When she answered, he said in a smooth voice "Hey, baby. I think your _so_ hot" and ran off. He arrived back in the room of requirement amid gales of breathless laughter. "Did you - did you see the look on her face" Ginny chocked out, and then burst out laughing again.

Once they had all calmed down, it was Seamus' turn " Neville" he said. "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss."

"Dare" said Neville calmly, suprising some.

"Okay." said Seamus. "I dare you to go and find Romilda Vane - I know she's in the common room right now - and propose to her in front of the whole common room." Neville blushed. Everyone knew that Romilda had a thing for Neville. "Okay" he said, begining to regret his decision slightly. Hermione had once again cast the charm, and he set off towards the common room. He quickly conjured a ring as he stepped through the portrait hole. He approached the table she was sitting at and went down on one knee in front of her. "Romilda, I love you so much" he began "will you marry me?" He held out the ring he had quickly conjured and grinned. It was deliberately an edible ring - one made of sweets. One of the other girls at the table started laughing. "All right" she laughed "Who dared you?"

"Seamus" he replied with a grin as he popped the sweet into his mouth and swallowed. He left the common room, leaving a furious Romilda behind him.

When he got back to the room, it was his turn to choose. "Harry" he said "Truth, dare, double dare, or kiss."

"Double dare" said Harry, grinning.

"Okay" said Neville "Choose your vict- I mean partner"

"Ron" said Harry, grinning again.

"Bring it on!" said Ron enthusiastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends behaviour.

"Right." said Neville. "I dare you to pretend to kiss in front of Snape, and when he yells at you for 'showing displays of public affection in the corridor' or some other rubbish, then you have to kiss him on the cheek simultaneously."

There was a wave of laughter at this. Ron and Harry both stood up, also laughing, and allowed Hermione to perform the viewing charm on them. Once they were outside the room, Harry summoned the Marauders Map "So we can see where Snape is", he explained to Ron.

They located him on the third floor, and set off. Once they got there, Harry hissed "He's just around the corner", and they immediately moved into an awkward position, which would look very wrong from Snape's point of view. When Snape rounded the corner, they started moving their heads slightly and making the appropriate noises.

Not even five seconds later they were pulled apart by a furious Snape. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed "Twenty points from Gryffindor for public displays of affection in the corridor. Harry looked at Ron and they simultaneously, as instructed, kissed Snape on the cheek. They turned around to walk away, and froze as they saw both professor Lupin, who was DADA teacher again this year, and professor Dumbledore staring at them in shock, and a little amusement. They had obviously seen everything, and assumed the same as Snape.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and bolted sideways down an invisible passageway back to the Room of Requirement, laughing all the way. As they burst into the room, they couldn't stop laughing. They collapsed in fits of laughter and embarrassment at what had just happened. "The look - the look on Dumbledore's face" gasped Ron. "priceless!"

"What do you bet that Remus comes and has a chat with me later, now that he's my godfather and all?" said Harry

"When you two are quite finished!" came Hermione's voice. From the looks of it everyone else had been laughing too.

"Right" said Harry, rejoining the group along with Ron. "My turn. I pick Susan. Truth, dare, double dare or kiss."

"Kiss" she replied. "I'm feeling adventurous".

"Right then" said Harry. "You have to kiss Ernie. On the lips. For at least five seconds."

"Really?" she asked

"Hey!" said Ernie indignantly

"Come on, me and Ron had to kiss Snape. So jump to it!"

Susan lent over and kissed Ernie full on the lips for five seconds.

"There. Done it." she proclaimed.

It continued like this for at least the next half hour, with dare definitely being the most favourable option.

Susan dared Hannah to push Pansy into the black lake. Hannah dared Colin to proclaim undening love to Professor Sprout in the middle of the great hall. Colin dared Demelza to deliberately get into an argument with Snape. Katie turned the interior of the great hall shocking pink. Cho charmed Draco so that little winged hearts followed him wherever he went. Michael turned the fifth floor corridor into a swimming pool complete with rubber rings and inflatable lilos. Luna ran naked onto the Quidditch pitch with no complaint. McGonagall's reaction was exquisite when she caught her.

Things got a little more exiting when Ron refused to kiss professor Flitwick. His shirt came off, making all the ladies whistle and Hermione turn pink. This opened up the flood gate for some more serious dares. Ron dared Dennis Creevey to kiss Lavender on the lips for half a minute. Dennis dared Dean to do a strip tease. Dean dared Ginny to snog Harry. She did so and they both blushed hard at that. Hermione chose truth and admitted that she has snogged Krum on more than one occasion, but was no longer interested in him. Ron looked very angry, and then very pleased at that. Then Hermione choose Harry. He choose truth. Hermione smiled devishly at that. "Uh oh" said Harry. "I don't like the look of that grin"

"Okay Harry." she said. "I want you to tell everyone what I asked you just before we left the common room and what your reply was." Harry had to think about that to try to remember what it was that they had talked about. When he had, he gasped and turned bright red. "Hermione" he said, shocked.

"Yes, Harry?" she replied innocently.

"I'm going to get you for this later" he growled to her. He turned to face the rest of the group who were watching and waiting impatiently. "After I asked Ginny to join our game of truth or dare, Hermione asked me if I liked her." he mumbled quietly, but so that everyone could still hear him.

"And?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I said yes, I did" he mumbled even quieter.

"What was that Harry?" asked Hermione. "I didn't quite catch it"

"I SAID THAT YES I DID" he shouted. Everyone was either looking at Harry or Ginny now. No-one said anything. Harry was furious. He slowly counted to ten, and then asked Hermione with forced calm. "Now why don't I ask you how you feel about Ron" he said with an evil grin on his face

"What!" demanded Ron. Everyone had swivelled to face Hermione.

"Tell them what you told me a few weeks ago. If you don't, I will." Hermione just buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Fine then, I'll tell you" he said. "She told me that she wanted to know if all boys were such immature prats as Ron and why the hell he didn't just ask her out as it was obvious that he liked her and that she definitely liked him. More than just liked him, infact."

Ron was dumbstruck. No-one said anything for a few minutes. Then Seamus said loudly "Well would you look at the time! It's nearly ten! How time flies when you're having fun, eh!? Goodnight you lot, see you in the morning."

Everyone got up hurriedly and left apart from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. When they had left, Hermione glared Harry. "I told you that in the strictest confidence" she told him sternly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you told me in the dormitory. Anyone could have walked in at any moment, including Ron himself. It was him you were up there looking for, anyway. Besides, if I hadn't have said something soon, someone else would've. Everyone saw it coming." he glanced round and saw Ginny behind him. She motioned with her head towards the door. "Me and Gin 'll go back up to the common room. You two need to talk." He turned to leave and then turned back. "Oh, and Ron?"

"Mmmm?"

Harry grinned. "Put your shirt back on. You don't want Hermione to pass out on you."

As Harry and Ginny walked back up to the common room, Harry was trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her. Just as he was about to open his mouth, she beat him to it. "Harry?" she asked "did you mean it? Do you like me like that?" he swallowed "Yeah, Gin." He replied softly "Reckon I do".

"Oh" she said. A quiet pause, and then "Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"I like you too"

"You do?" he replied, shocked. "But Hermione told me that you were over me"

"Mmmm. Well, I tried to be, but I never quite managed it, y'no" another pause, and then

"So what happens now?" asked Harry nervously

"What do you mean?" she replied in surprise

"Well, y'no" he said awkwardly, coping her use of the word. "I like you, and you like me, so what happens now."

"What happens now is you kiss me"

"Oh"

"- So get on with it"

"Ohh!" he bent down and gently, hesitantly at first, brought his lips to hers and softly kissed her. Yet another pause and then "Does this mean you're my girlfriend, then?"

"I should bloody well hope so, after that"

"Okay, then. Good"

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"should we head back to the common room yet?"

"Okay. I wonder how Ron and Hermione are getting along?"

"I'm sure they're getting along just fine."

Ron picked up his shirt and slid it over his head. "'Mione?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Ron?"

"Is it true?" he asked "or did Harry just make it up to embarrass you?"

"No, it's true"

"Good"

"What!" Hermione was so shocked that she lifted her head out of her hands to look at Ron.

Ron continued "'Cause you were right. I really like you. I've been trying to pluck up the courage to say something for weeks, but could never find the nerve. In fact the only person who knew was-"

"Harry" they said together.

"That bloody prat, I bet he's been trying to get us together for ages."

"Probably. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm quite glad about it."

"So are you going to ask me?"

"Sure. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ron, grinning.

"Of course I will, Ron." she moved towards him and kissed him. As they broke away, Ron said "Wow! That was amazing"

"Shall we head back up to the common room, then?"

"Okay"

"Do you reckon Harry and Ginny will be together yet?"

"What!"

"Oh, honestly Ron. You really are blind sometimes."

"So." said Seamus as they arrived back at the common room. "What's the betting that the two couples will have got together by the time they get back?" He winced as Lavender hit him on the arm.

"Seamus!" she exclaimed, scandalized

"Okay, okay!"

About five minutes later Harry and Ginny entered the common room.

"Well?" asked Seamus

"Well what?" asked Harry innocently.

"Well, are you together yet?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know Gin, what do you think?" he asked her

"I think that this should answer their questions" she replied as she stretched up to kiss him on the lips. Seamus whistled.

"Well, it's about bloody time, mate."

"What about Ron and Hermione. Do you reckon they're a couple yet?" asked lavender

"Definitely!" said Harry, a broad grin on his face. " I happen to know that Ron's been trying to ask her out for weeks" Ginny turned to him.

"Why Harry Potter, you matchmaker, you."

"I know" he said, pretending to swish his hair over his shoulder "It's one of my many talents along with Quidditch and well…Quidditch."

Everyone laughed.

Just then Ron and Hermione entered the common room too.

"Well?" said Harry eagerly.

"You bloody prat!" said Ron. "I bet you've been trying to get us together for ages!"

"Yep. Did it work?" he asked

"Yes." Hermione blushed. Ron reached down to kiss her.

"Should we join in?" Harry asked Ginny. She shrugged and reached up to kiss him again. Both couples broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Remus Lupin was standing just in front of them looking pointedly in the other direction. "Harry, if I could speak to you" he said, talking to the wall.

"Sure, Remus." they both stepped outside the portrait hole. Remus turned to face Harry and asked cautiously "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be" he asked, puzzled. Remus looked confused. Harry wracked his brains to try and think of a reason why he wouldn't be alright. He gasped and then burst out laughing as he remembered the dare. He turned to an now even more confused Remus and asked "The kiss?" when he nodded, Harry said

"We were playing truth or dare in the Room of Requirement. I chose double dare with Ron, and then Neville dared us to pretend to kiss in front of Snape and then when he told us off, we had to kiss him on the cheeks. It was just a dare. You two were just an added bonus." Remus started to laugh as well.

"Just as long as you're okay. I must say, I was rather confused when I saw you kissing Ginny just now after seeing you and Ron earlier."

"A prank worthy of the marauders?" Harry questioned.

"Nearly" he said. "Very nearly." Harry then went on to explain some of the other dares to him. Remus didn't stop laughing for nearly ten minutes.

"Oh dear" he said. "Well that explains a lot. Like the teachers who are very confused, for one thing."

"Oh dear." said Harry laughing again. "Will you tell them what happened?"

"No. Maybe later. Let them wonder."

**AN - so, what did you think? review and let me know. I'll even give you a ... potted plant, because thats all I have worth giving.**


End file.
